Fated Reunion
by LovingPillow
Summary: Adachi has someone she likes! However, the person she likes most likely likes someone else!


"Izumi... Gaku?"

_"You're strong." Izumi Gaku huffed in irritation as he leaned against the fence, the only thing keeping him from dropping to the ground. It had been five minutes since Suminaga Junior High challenged Hurricane Ada, and they were defeated effortlessly even after charging towards her at once._

_Adachi Hana glanced over to the head of the opponent's school before she turned around to face the exit. "What's your name?" Adachi questioned and without a second beat began walking away, slowing down just to hear his answer._

_"Izumi Gaku."_

Adachi took in the appearance of her opponent from junior high. _He's dyed his hair black... _She thought and continued to review her notes for the upcoming exam. "Izumi Gaku, huh? Never thought I'd meet him again." Adachi muttered to herself with a smirk, before it was wiped off when she turned to ask Chiba for help with the extremely hard question regarding physics. _This is so easy, but I need to keep up with the appearance..._

Ever since their fight, she gained a microscopic crush on the silver-haired Izumi. He was on par with her strength but she had more brawns than he did, which is the reason why she won the fight against his junior high. Thinking back to that day, Adachi couldn't help but mull over in the moments she fought just him. There had been a sense of thrill and her heartbeat increased whenever she looked at him, it was a feeling she'd heard of from her grandfather. "Love..." Adachi recalled the word, only to blink out of her daydream and return to studying.

Chiba glanced at Izumi, wondering why he kept looking over at Adachi every time he finished a page in his book.

"Adachi... Hana?"

_"What's your name?"_

_"Izumi Gaku."_

_Izumi watched as Adachi walked further away. As she said something, he had to strain his ears due to the various grunts and groans he heard from his underlings. "We may not meet again, but my name is Adachi Hana. In other words, Hurricane Ada."_

Izumi once again glanced over to take in Hurricane Ada's appearance. _She's wearing fake glasses... _He thought before returning to his novel. "Adachi Hana... We meet again." Izumi silently muttered as he flipped a page of his book. He found it hard to concentrate on reading, not after recognizing her name from his memories. Ever since she beat him, he gained an interest in her. She was far more intelligent than she let on, and that's the reason he fell for her tricks and lost.

Rinka glanced at Adachi, wondering why she kept looking over Izumi every time she finished a question.

"Izumi, help me lift this box." Rinka said, brushing off her worries over Adachi.

"This is light, you can lift it yourself." Izumi said as he bumped shoulders with Rinka, resulting in his cheeks turning pink. "Where do you want me to put this?" He asked as he looked away from Rinka. She gave him specific orders to leave it on the shelves near Chiba. Adachi stood up and gave a fake smile to everyone before packing her things away. "I forgot! I have to go somewhere today." She said and excused herself before Rinka could ask if she could follow.

Shinagawa glanced over to Izumi before returning to his manga, wondering just how stupid the two were when it came to their feelings. _He obviously follows her with his eyes, how disgusting. Not to mention how she always follows him with her eyes, just gross. Those two need to get a room one day._ "Go after her." Shinagawa yawned loudly and he laughed at a humorous joke from the manga he was currently reading. Izumi glanced over to Shinagawa before he excused himself without a second thought.

Rinka and Chiba glanced towards the fallen cardboard and decided to force Shinagawa into cleaning up the room since he barely did anything to help. Shinagawa looked up from the shadowed manga and nervously chuckled before protesting in outrage as Rinka continued pushing him off the couch while Chiba asked him to help clean the room.

_Where are you, Adachi? _Izumi questioned while running through the streets.

_She couldn't have gone too far..._


End file.
